Two Weeks
by LindsayR
Summary: Strong R Rating. I just thought about how much I liked Lindsey and decided to take control of his life after Dead End. He meets a sweet girl in Roswell, NM who changes his views on running away. Crossover with Roswell. Lindsey/Liz pairing.


Two Weeks

By

Anessa Ramsey

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.  Everything Angel belongs to Joss Whedon and everything Roswell belongs to Jason Katims and Melinda Metz.

Spoilers:  Angel:  Everything through 'Dead End'.  AU after that.   Roswell:  Takes place about a year after 'Cry Your Name'.  Mostly AU after that.  Tess does leave like in 'The Departure', Max and Liz do not reconcile, and Isabel does marry Jesse.

         Lindsey was going out of his mind.  He'd been stuck in the dead end town of Roswell, New Mexico for three days.  His truck had broken down just outside the town and it was going to be another two weeks before it could be fixed.  They had to send away for several parts.  That's why he was in the bar…again.  He'd spent every night since he left Los Angeles trying to forget the things he'd done, the people he'd hurt in LA.  Angel's face kept popping into his head, mocking him for his blatant stupidity for thinking that once he did good he could go back to the evil that was Wolfram and Hart.  Helping those kids had been the first step.  From there it was just a down hill slide away from the darkness that had consumed his life for so long.  He tried to think back to a time when demons and vampires were just a myth and he couldn't remember.  

         Taking another long pull on the beer in front of him, he blocked out the memories and looked around the bar.  It was a small place, dark, filled with smoke and the smell of spilt beer.  He'd been in similar bars along the way, each one basically the same, right down to the waitress with the badly dyed blond hair and tits spilling out of her uniform who came on to him the second he sat down.  He turned them down, politely of course.  The one time he said yes, he'd had fifty bucks stolen from his wallet.  He wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.  His stomach rumbled and he realized he hadn't had a decent bite to eat since the night before.  

         He made his way out of the bar and down the street to the restaurant he'd spotted earlier.  The Crashdown.  What a surprise.  He was in a city famous for the supposed alien crash.  He sighed and made his way across the street.  Most people didn't pay him any attention because he was dressed like them, faded blue jeans, cowboy boots, and a tight black t-shirt that was slightly dusty.  

         "Go ahead and sit where you like, I'll be right with you," a slim brunette waitress called from behind the counter.  

         He took a booth near the window, staring out at the night sky.  At least he could see the stars, something that was completely foreign in LA because of the smog and lights from the city.  He closed his eyes momentarily an image of Darla flashing through his mind.  It was interrupted when he heard the waitress behind him.

         "Have you had a chance to look over the menu?" she asked, indicating the large laminated paper sitting in front of him.  

         "No."  It came out harsher than he meant for it to and she flinched slightly.  It was then that he got the opportunity to really look at her.  She was seventeen, maybe eighteen.  Her hair and eyes were the color of melted chocolate and she had a pretty face…innocent was the word that came to mind and his first thought was immediately that he wanted to corrupt her.  _'Old habits die hard, Lindsey,'_ his conscience taunted him.  "Sorry," he said quickly, looking away.  "I'll just have a cheeseburger and fries.  No onions.  And a cherry Coke."

         "Sure."  She smiled slightly and he couldn't help but smile in return.  It seemed infectious.  He watched her walk away and noticed how short her uniform was, revealing tan, slim lower thighs.  Everything about her was perfect, especially her ass, which swayed side to side as she walked away gracefully.  She was the prettiest girl he'd seen since Darla.  He turned away quickly, unable to believe where his thoughts had been.  This was not good.  She was way too young for him and definitely out of his league.  She was a teenager, probably in high school.  _'Face it Lin, you ruin everything you touch.  You'd destroy her, taking away all that innocence.  Leave her alone and get out of town fast,'_ he berated himself silently, not looking toward the order window where she was standing, instead focusing once again on the stars in the endless expanse of velvety black sky.

         Liz knew she was staring, but she couldn't help it.  He was beautiful.  He had to be from out of town because guys like him just didn't exist in Roswell.  Sure there were handsome and attractive men, but none of them reached his level of gorgeous, except maybe Michael and half of it was because of his attitude.  He was a bad boy.  This guy though, he was just an average guy who had been blessed with a face to die for.  

         "Liz!" Michael snapped for the third time.  She turned to face him, but her mind was still on the customer.  "Order's up," he said, banging the counter between them.

         "Oh!" she exclaimed, completely startled out of her reverie by the thumb of his hand on the counter.

         He sighed, looking in the direction of the guy sitting by the window.  Ever since he walked in Liz had been in a daze.  He could practically feel the desire radiating off her.  He'd never seen her like this.  She was usually so practical and controlled.  Seeing her so obviously interested in some stranger was odd to him.  She was like his little sister and she used to belong to Max, which meant she was under his protection, but he couldn't smother her.  It would make her angry.  So he decided to try and be supportive.  "I'm not going to tell you what to do.  You're not with Max anymore and that gives you the right to do whatever you want with whoever you want.  I just want you to be careful.  He's older, quite a bit older, and you can tell he's got his own issues just by looking at him."

         "He's just a customer, Michael.  I'm just his waitress.  Nothing's going to happen," she insisted, no matter how much she wanted something to.  Michael was right.  And it wasn't like her to do anything so impulsive as come on to someone she didn't know.

         "Yeah, and you look at all of your customers like you want nothing more than to devour them."

         "What?"  She jerked slightly when he just raised an eyebrow.  "Oh god, I didn't did I?" she asked, blushing profusely.

         "Don't be embarrassed.  If you want it, go for it.  There's nothing wrong with lust.  That's all that was between Maria and I at first.  The only difference is Maria and I were around each other daily.  This guy is just passing through.  Don't get emotionally involved.  Do whatever else you want, just don't let him break your heart."

         She looked at him quizzically, ignoring the food on the counter.  "Why are you telling me this?  Max is your best friend.  You should be angry with me for even looking at another guy."

         "I'm a fairly realistic person.  Max screwed up and you're not together any more.  You have every right to move on."

         "Don't tell Max any of this, please?" she said quietly.

         "Your secret is safe with me.  Are you going to go for it?"

         She nodded and picked up the food and drink.  "Thanks, Michael."  He just grunted lightly in response and she laughed softly, making her way back over to the booth.  She set the food down in front of him and said, "Here you go.  Can I get anything else for you?"  He shook his head no.  "Okay, let me know when you're ready for the check," she said, losing her nerve.

         She went to walk away when he grabbed her wrist gently.  She saw Michael scowl, but she just shook her head at him slightly before turning back to the guy.  She glanced down at her wrist, which was throbbing under his touch.  Jolts of electricity traveled up her arm and she glanced up into the crystal blue ocean of his eyes.  She could see straight to the bottom of their fathomless depths and emotions swirled in them.  He let go of her wrist and they broke eye contact.  "Join me?" he asked quietly.  She nodded and sat down across from him.

         For several minutes it was quiet.  She was on edge, he could tell.  Her fingers were tapping lightly on the table and looking anywhere but at him.  "If you're uncomfortable you can go ahead and go.  You don't have to stay."

         She tried to smile brightly, like she did this often, but it came out as kind of a half smile.  "I'm fine."

         "Have you lived here all your life?"

         "Roswell born and bred.  Not exactly something to be proud of."

         "It's better than being poor and living in Purcell, Oklahoma."

         "Is that where you grew up?"

         "Yeah.  Not that I admit to it often.  I've spent the last four years running from it."

         "How?"

         "I was a lawyer for a prestigious firm in LA.  I had money, power, everything I never had as a kid."

         "What happened?"

         He paused.  She was so wide-eyed and naïve.  He didn't want to change that.  "The people I worked for are not nice people.  I'm not a nice person and haven't been for a long time.  I did a lot of things that got others hurt.  Someone tried to help me once, but it ended badly.  He was willing to help me get out, but I went back the second they offered me a promotion and a raise."

         "What made you decide to leave for good?"  He wasn't a good man.  Somehow that struck her as odd.  She never would have pegged him as once being a lawyer.  And by his outward appearance now, she wouldn't have thought that he wasn't a good person.  He just looked like a guy who was passing through a town.  

         "A lot of different things, but ultimately it came down to a woman.  That's it."

         "So where is she?"

         "She's…gone," he said, knowing she'd think he's crazy if he said she was a vampire.

         "I'm sorry."  

         "Don't be.  I've thought about everything long enough to know that I wasn't in love with her, just obsessed.  I went kind of crazy for a while."

         The statement reminded her of Tess.  Except with Tess it wasn't just a momentary insanity.  "Everyone goes a little crazy once in a while.  Seems like you might have had a better reason than most.  Did you try to make amends for what you did instead of running?"

         "I had my chance once.  The guy who offered it to me wasn't willing to try again.  He's working on his own redemption and at that point wasn't willing to take a risk on me again.  So I left."

         "So make him listen.  Make him willing to take a chance on you again.  It may make you feel better."

         He glanced down uncomfortable with the subject, so he changed it.  "What grade are you in?"

         "Huh?"

         "High school right?"  He smirked when she blushed.  

         "I'm a senior."

         "Where are you planning on going to college?"

         "I got accepted to Harvard, but I don't know if I'm going to go.  Things might get in the way."

         "Harvard?  Nice.  I went to Columbia.  What are you planning on studying?"

         "Medicine.  I want to be a doctor."

         "Good field."

         "Yeah," she sighed softly and he could tell that she didn't think she was going to achieve her dream.

         "Look, I've got to get going," he said, taking a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket and dropping it on the table next to his half eaten meal. 

         She hesitated a moment as he stood, and she knew that if she was ever going to make a move it would have to be now.  She clambered up out of the booth and stood in front of him.  His hands were tucked into his pockets and he was looking at the floor.  "If you want we could get together later.  Maybe I could come to your room?"

         His head shot up and he searched her eyes for doubt, finding none.  She was testing all his strength and he knew he was going to lose.  From the second he touched her earlier he'd felt a pull to her that he'd never felt for anyone…not even Darla.  "Room 214, Alien Landing Motel."  She nodded and was about to walk away when he stopped her with a soft-spoken question.  "What's your name?"

         "Liz.  Liz Parker."

         "Lindsey McDonald."  He didn't say anything else, just turned and walked out the door, leaving Liz wondering if she had any idea what she'd gotten herself into.

         She didn't know what she was doing.  She was standing outside room 214 at the Alien Landing Motel about to go inside to a guy she didn't even know.  It was rash and impulsive and probably dangerous, but everything inside her was telling her that she had to touch him again.  It was crazy.  She hadn't felt the need to touch anyone since Max.  The fact that it was a perfect stranger made butterflies flutter madly in her stomach.  Maria would tell her to go for it.  That's the way Maria was though.  Liz was the one to always think things through.  Yet here she was, willing herself to knock.  

         Just as she raised her hand to tap on the door, it swung open and there he was.  He still hand on his jeans from earlier but they rode low on his hips and he didn't have on a shirt.  Her heart started to beat erratically as she took in the bronze skin.  There was a dark trail of hair dusting down his abdomen from his bellybutton disappearing into his jeans.  He was muscular, but not huge, built kind of like a baseball player.  Chestnut hair fell into his eyes and she had to fight the urge to brush it back so she could look into his eyes.  

         Lindsey couldn't help but smile when he saw her, not even with all the thoughts running through his brain telling him how wrong it was for her to be there.  She was so much younger than him, so much more innocent than he would ever be again.  It wasn't right to want her so badly, but he did.  Slowly he stepped aside and let her walk through the door.  His eyes raked over her body and took in the short black jean shorts and the red tank top she was wearing.  On her feet was a pair of black Keds.  Her hair swung straight down her back, no longer confined in a ponytail.  She looked every inch the girl next door.  

         "I was just about to go get something to drink from the vending machine.  Would you like something?" he offered politely.

         "A Sprite would be good, thanks."

         He slipped out the door and hurried to the vending machine, making his selections quickly.  When he got back to the room he saw her standing where he'd left her, shifting her weight between feet, an obviously nervous gesture.  "Nothing has to happen here, Liz, that you don't want to happen," he said, trying to ease both his and her fear of their attraction.

         "That's just it.  I want something to happen.  It's an unusual feeling for me."  She frowned, unsure of what to do or say.  And the fact that he still didn't have a shirt on was driving her crazy.  Her palms itched to run over his golden skin.  Her pulse was pounding and her body ached for his touch even though she'd only been in his presence for a few minutes.

         He set down the sodas and sat on the bed directly in front of her, looking into her eyes.  "Come here," he whispered softly.  She followed the soft spoken command, powerless to resist the deep silken tone of his voice.  In seconds she was standing between his knees, her body humming with desire.  He was so disturbing to her in every way.  He never broke eye contact, not even when he slid her tank top up and over her head, leaving her as naked from the waist up as he was.  His surprise at her lack of bra was forgotten when her nipples hardened into taut little peaks, both from the air and his gaze.  She tried to throttle the dizzying current surging through her but was unsuccessful.  He was hesitant to touch her though and she knew that he wouldn't without her permission.  So she leaned over and kissed him.  It wasn't the most passionate or artful kiss, but she put everything she had into it and all her feelings coursed through Lindsey like fire, consuming him from the inside.  There was no going back…for either of them.  

         Within seconds Liz found herself lying on her back on the bed, Lindsey looming over her.  She nodded and he leaned down, his mouth placing soft open-mouthed kisses along her collarbone, gradually moving down her body, anointing each piece of flesh revealed to him.  When he captured one of her puckered nipples in his mouth, suckling gently, she arched into him, clasping his head, gasping his name.  

         She was wonderful.  Each little breathy moan or soft touch was driving him wild.  Her movements weren't practiced or feigned and he was entranced by her delicate, innocent touch.  He took his time, determined to savor her.  He wanted to remember even after Roswell was no longer in sight.  More importantly he wanted her to remember what they were sharing.  He didn't know she would never forget.  He was going to be her first lover.

         Lindsey woke up to the sound of a radio playing a slow country song by Garth Brooks.  He felt an arm draped across his chest and a leg twined with his possessively.  Liz.  He corrupted her…or so he thought until her eyes opened and she smiled a deliciously wicked grin that couldn't mask the innocence that still swirled in her despite the fact that they'd spent the night cocooned in a sensual haze of arousal.  No one had ever touched him with the gentle reverence that she had.  Her hands had been soft, like silk gliding over his skin and her body was an oasis that he'd lost himself in.  Every sigh of pleasure and trembling touch had just wet his appetite to have more of her.  He looked down on her, his hand running over her hair gently.  Two weeks.  Would she want to spend it with him?  It had been so long since he'd connected with anyone.  Darla hadn't even come close to making him feel again.  She was death where Liz was life, and he wanted to enjoy that while he could.  _'There's no harm in asking,'_ that annoying voice in his mind told him.  He took a deep breath and began.  "I'm going to be here for two more weeks…." 

         Liz turned her face into his chest so he couldn't see the huge smile that she was wearing.  Last night had been incredible for her and she wanted to experience as much with this man as she could before he left.  She listened as he continued hesitantly.  "I was wondering if maybe you'd want to spend it with me.  We wouldn't have to stay here the whole time.  We could go to a movie or to dinner?"  Instead of speaking she just stretched up to kiss him, giving him his answer in the passionate touch of her soft lips to his.

         Maria watched Liz closely, wondering what was going on with her best friend.  She never saw her anymore.  At school Liz seemed to be in her own world and at work she never had time to talk.  She always left before Maria could ask her if she wanted to do something.  For over a week Liz's attention had been elsewhere.  No one knew where for sure.  The only one who thought they should mind their own business was Michael.  Max was furious that he couldn't hold Liz's attention for more than a minute or two at a time.  He'd been looking to get back together for a while, but apparently Liz wasn't interested.  She couldn't stand it any longer.  She was going to find out what was going on with Liz or die trying.

         Liz ached all over, a delicious, throbbing ache that came from spending hours in Lindsey's motel room.  She knew she was playing a dangerous game.  Feelings were starting to grow and that was a problem.  It wasn't just sex anymore, at least for her, and she thought it might be the same for him.  They talked, really talked, about anything and everything under the sun.  He listened to her opinions and offer his own, not judging her or trying to change her beliefs, just providing his own point of view.  He told her things she knew he'd never told anyone else.  Maybe it was the fact that they knew they'd be ending soon that made them open up more, but she didn't care, as long as they kept talking.  He took her to two movies and one evening they had a picnic in the park near the motel, just lying on the blanket watching the sun set and the twinkling stars fill the velvety sky.  They even had fun playing basketball one night.  Of course, he had to teach her how to shoot, and that had led to a very intense make-out session that had them racing to the truck where she straddled him in the cab.  They had sex right there where anyone could have caught them.  They weren't supposed to be making it more complicated.  It was only supposed to be about mindless pleasure for the both of them, but it was rapidly entering forbidden territory and she had the feeling that this was a train ride that neither of them could stop.  She could only hope that it didn't end up a train wreck.

         _'Liz is glowing.'_  That's the only thought that ran through Maria's mind when she strolled up to her friend who was standing in front of her locker with a smile on her face.  Liz didn't even notice her presence which gave Maria time to look over her friend.  There was something off about her.  That's when she spotted the bruise on the side of Liz's neck.  _'A hickey?  Oh my God!  Liz has been holding out on me.'_  "So who's the lucky guy?  Is it Max?"

         Liz turned to face her best friend.  "Huh?"  Her attention had been elsewhere…lingering on the image of Lindsey opening his motel room door in nothing but a pair of low slung jeans.

         "Who is he?"  Maria touched the bruise lightly and Liz's eyes widened.  She slapped a hand over the mark.  "Oh god!"  she looked in the mirror in her locker and lifted her hand.  Sure enough there was quite a large bruise from where Lindsey had marked her with his mouth.  She could see Maria wasn't going to let it go now.

         "You don't know him," she said defensively, hoping Maria would leave it alone.  Unfortunately that was too much to ask for from her friend, the woman who had to know everything.

         "Liz, we both know everyone in this town, at least by name.  There's no way you can say I don't know him, unless…." Her mouth trailed off but her mind finished the sentence, _"unless he's not from here."_  Maria's jaw dropped.  Liz would never…not with someone she didn't know.  She was too practical to do something like that.  "You didn't?"  Liz bit her lip and Maria knew that she did.  "Who?"

         "You know the gorgeous guy that comes in for breakfast everyday and always sits in my area?  The one with the blue, blue eyes?" Maria nodded.  "Well his name is Lindsey McDonald."

         "No way!  Him?  He's way older than you!"

         "He's only twenty six.  And it doesn't matter to me.  We get along great and he's amazing in bed.  Not that I'd know if he wasn't seeing as I've only ever been with him, but he makes me feel so good."  

         Maria gasped.  She only thought that Liz had made out with him.  "You slept with him?"

         Liz nodded, a flush spreading over her cheeks.  "Every night since last Sunday.  But it's not like we spend all our time in bed.  We do other things.  He's a nice guy and he's only here for another week.  Just let me enjoy myself, please?  I know that it's not something I'd normally do, but there's just something about him….  Please just let me have this next week.  Don't tell anyone else and just be happy that I'm happy for a while.  This is the best I've felt in a long time."

         Maria knew Liz was talking about everything that had gone down with Max and Tess.  They'd never recovered from it and the fact that Tess killed Alex had put the end to any possibility of reconciliation.  "As long as you know what you're doing, I'll be there for you.  Just be careful."

         "Always."

         "Good."  Maria smirked.  Now they could get to the good stuff.  "So is he as good looking out of clothes as he is in them?"  Liz's eyes drifted closed for a moment and Maria giggled.  "Oh god!  That good?  I want details!" she said as Liz closed her locker and walked away.  Neither of them knew about the dark haired alien king standing just around the corner listening to every word, devastated by what he heard.

         Lindsey walked into the Crashdown at four-thirty.  Liz was waiting on a customer at the counter but she smiled at him quickly while she poured the woman some more coffee.  He took a seat at the end of the counter and a petite blond girl who he'd seen Liz talking to a lot walked over to him.  He thought she was going to take his order, but was instead surprised by the words that came out of her mouth.  "You hurt her and I'll kill you."

         This was something that Lindsey understood.  Loyalty.  He'd seen it between the people at Angel Investigations and he saw it in the eyes of the girl in front of him.  She was formidable, he could tell, just by her stance.  He looked her in the eye and nodded.  For several moments they just looked at each other, then Maria nodded back and walked away.  Liz came over and rested her chin on her hands, elbows on the counter.  "Sorry about Maria.  She's just protective of her friends."

         "I understand.  It's not something I've ever actually experienced myself, but I've come to recognize it in others."

         That statement saddened Liz a little and she leaned over the counter, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.  Neither of them heard the door open or the bell jingle.  Isabel's gasp was what drew them out of the kiss.  

         The dark haired boy was staring at them in horror and Lindsey knew immediately that this was Liz's ex-boyfriend.  No one moved for several minutes until Michael got tired of standing behind Isabel.  He walked over to Lindsey and held out his hand.  "Michael Guerin."

         "Lindsey McDonald."

         "Liz told me about you.  You hurt her you die."  He clasped the hand that Lindsey slowly extended and was bombarded with images.  A dark haired man in a leather jacket throwing a large blade, cutting off Lindsey's hand.  Lindsey and a blond woman with a distorted face.  Blood, everywhere.  Bodies lying around Lindsey as a dark haired woman danced around him and the blond.  A green monster…with horns, in a red suit at a bar.  Lindsey on a stage playing a guitar and singing.  He pulled back his hand to get the flashes to stop.  What the hell had happened to this guy?  And what in the hell were those monsters that he'd seen.  He was pretty sure he didn't want to know. 

         Lindsey looked at Liz.  This was getting more complicated than he anticipated.  Now her friends knew.  And they were threatening him.  Thank god her parents were out of town otherwise he'd already be dead.

         Liz looked at Max, unable to read the expression on his face.  He and Isabel sat at their normal booth in her section while Michael went in back and got ready to work.  She dreaded walking over there, especially with Lindsey at the counter.  This was going to be awkward.  "Can I take your order?" she said, not wanting to beat around the bush.  Isabel glanced up at her and was surprised to see that Liz didn't look even remotely apologetic.  

         "Who's the guy?" Max asked, before Isabel could say a word.

         "Just a guy.  Can I take your order?"

         "He's not just a guy Liz.  You were kissing him in the middle of the restaurant."

         "I hardly count giving him a little kiss over the counter in the middle of the restaurant.  Can I take your order?"

         "Who is he?  He's obviously a lot older."

         "It's none of your business Max.  You screwed around with Tess.  Remember?  And she killed Alex.  There's nothing left of us and there hasn't been for almost a year.  Let it go.  Now if you don't want to give me your order you can give it to Maria.  I'm off."  She spun around and walked into the kitchen.  Maria nodded at Lindsey who was watching her walk away and he got up and followed.  This was becoming extremely complicated. 

         Maria walked up to the table.  "What can I get for you?"

         "I'll have a cherry coke and an order of fries," Isabel said softly.  "Max?"

         "Who is he Maria?"

         "His name is Lindsey.  All you need to know is that she's happy."

         "He's not from here."

         "Nope.  He'll only be here for another week."

         "She's been with him for a week?"

         "Yeah.  How'd you know?"

         "I heard you in the hall at school.  I know she's sleeping with him."

         "It's none of your business anymore Max.  Let it go.  She can make her own choices.  Now, what will it be?"

         "Same as Isabel."

         "Sure.  It'll be right out."  She turned and walked away, wondering how Liz was doing.

         Isabel glanced at Max.  She knew that he'd held out hope of getting back together with Liz, but it seemed that she didn't want to do that.  "What makes him so special?" he asked her forlornly.  "He's not even going to be in town for much longer.  Why would she sleep with him?"

         "Not everything is about deep lasting commitment, Max.  Sometimes you can just be drawn to someone, even if you know that it won't last.  There's nothing wrong with that."  An image of Kyle flashed through her mind.  She hadn't acted on the attraction before her marriage to Jesse and now it was too late.  Even if it had only been a one-time thing, she would have at least known.  "Maybe he gives her something that she needs right now."

         "Like what?"

         "She might just need someone to be there for her.  Someone who doesn't know about us and everything that's happened."  Max was silent after that, not wanting to admit to the truth behind Isabel's words.  Liz wanted to be normal for a while.  Her life hadn't been normal for almost three years.  How was he supposed to begrudge her that.

         Lindsey ran up the stairs after Liz.  He'd only been in her parents' apartment once.  It was nice…homey, something else he wasn't familiar with.  "Liz," he called out as he walked toward her room.  He pushed open the door and was immediately grabbed by two tiny hands that fisted in his shirt, pulling him down to her.  The kiss was fierce and hot, driving all thought from his mind.  Heat rippled under her skin as she recognized the flush of sexual desire that only he had ever aroused in her.  His hand unbuttoned her uniform, slipping it from her shoulders, his fingers icy, but his palm fiery hot.  He eased the lacy cup of her bra aside and fondled one small globe, its dusky pink nipple marble hard.  He leaned forward capturing the nipple with his mouth.  His tongue tantalized the bud which had swollen to its fullest.  One hand slid down her taut stomach to the swell of her hips, his touch light and painfully teasing, while his other hand caressed the skin on her thigh, his fingers burning into her tingling skin.

         Her fingers trembled as she struggled to unbutton his shirt, finally revealing that taut tan flesh.  His scent surrounded her as she pressed against him, their legs intertwining, her fingers trailing up and down his back.  She placed hot, open-mouthed, wet kisses against his collarbone, nipping and licking, driving his arousal to a fever pitch.

         With a soft growl he removed her bra completely and flung it across the room.  He slipped her panties from her body, his gaze roaming appreciatively over her naked form before dropping his pants and stepping out of them.  He gripped the sweet softness of her flesh, reveling in the gasp of pleasure she let out as he wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her tight to the wall, flesh to flesh.  Her breath came in long shuddering pants as she welcomed him into her body, feeling her inner walls stretch to accommodate him.  Together they found the tempo that bound their bodies together, moving in exquisite harmony.  

         Waves of ecstacy throbbed through her in a downpour of fiery sensation.  He pounded into her, her moist heat burning him to a cinder.  He could feel a slow bead of sweat trickle down his back and the passions of his ardor mounted.  Their movements became erratic as the tension mounted.  She could feel it tightening low in her stomach and she knew she was almost there.   His hand slipped between them and he twisted the nub of pleasure at her core and she was lost, a glowing image of fire and passion.  She screamed his name and he toppled over the edge with her, trembling from the force of his release.  Her legs languidly slid down from his waist, her thoughts fragmented as his hands and lips moved over her body gently in the aftermath.  She was still pinned to the wall by his weight, his head cradled in the sweet curve of her neck.  Sticky sweet sweat glued them together and she couldn't move even if she wanted to, her body too content to do anything but stay in his embrace.

         He was the first to move, picking her up and carrying her to the bed.  Once he had her settled he climbed under the covers behind her, smiling contentedly when she draped an arm across his chest possessively.  He kissed the top of her head, his body too sated to try and stay awake.  His last thought before sleep claimed him was that everything had just gotten very complicated.  He was falling for her.

         Three days later Lindsey walked aimlessly through the park where he and Liz had come to picnic one night.  It was a relatively nice day, not too hot, even by Roswell standards.  His thoughts were drifting, most of them though, centered on Liz.  He was falling for her, of that he was sure.  She was like no one he'd ever met.  Everything about her was beautiful, from the way she laughed, to the way she always tucked her hair behind her ears, ducking her head shyly.  He was scheduled to leave in four days.  His truck would be ready on time according to Kyle, the mechanic, who he just recently learned was good friends with Liz.  He had to leave, no matter how much part of him wanted to stay.  This wasn't his town and Liz wasn't his to keep.  She had her own life and her own dreams to follow.  He couldn't ask her to give those up to live his life.  She didn't know about the things that he'd done or the types of creatures that he dealt with and he wanted to keep it that way.

One of the things that she'd taught him in the time he'd spent with her was that no matter how far and how fast you try to run, your past always catches up with you.  She was the one who suggested trying to make amends for his past instead of running from it.  He almost laughed when she said that because she sounded so much like Angel.  She was right though.  He did need to make amends, and the only place he could do that was in LA.  So in four days he was going to pack up his things, get in his truck and drive away, leaving a piece of his heart behind.

         Liz stared at the door of room 214 at the Alien Landing Motel, finding herself in the same position that she'd been two weeks ago.  So much had changed in that short time…mostly her, and that was because of Lindsey.  Just looking at him showed her that the world can be harsh, and cruel, and can strip away your sense of self if you let it.  

         He was leaving tomorrow.  His truck was fixed so there was nothing holding him to Roswell.  Nothing except part of her heart.  She wasn't in love with him, but she was close, and she knew that if he stayed she would lose her heart completely.  It was good that he was leaving, she tried telling herself over and over, but no matter how many times she thought the words, she just couldn't believe them.

         She was about to knock when he opened the door, as if he could sense her presence behind it.  They just looked at each other for several moments, their eyes conveying more than words ever could, before he stepped aside allowing her to enter.  No words were needed.  Everything they were feeling was communicated through the kiss that she planted on him the second he closed the door.  Each touch was a gentle caress, soft as the flutter of butterflies wings', and they made love, their movements slow and calculated, letting the pleasure slowly rise, a slow burn in each of their bodies.  Soon they lost all semblance of control, the need to feel pleasure wash through them too great.  Their movements became erratic, punishing, pushing each other higher.  He drove his name from her lips over and over, a litany of 'I love you's' that could not be said aloud.  Tears fell down their cheeks as they met with abandon time and again, their need for each other too great.

         He was gone when she woke.  She didn't even have to open her eyes to know.  The room was void of his presence.  She smiled, despite the tears running down her cheeks.  He'd given her two weeks to cherish.  He'd healed something in her that she hadn't even known was broken.  Trembling lightly, she pushed the covers away and got up.  She used the shower, towel drying her damp hair when she was through, and twisting it into a messy knot.  Her clothes from the day before were folded on a chair, and she could help but smile at the gesture.  Slipping everything on she was looking around to see if there was anything left behind by either of them when she spotted the box.  It was wrapped in silver foil paper and had blue curly ribbons on top.  She lifted the lid off and looked inside.  There was a jeweler's case inside and when she opened it she was shocked to see an angel made completely of diamonds hanging from a gold chain.  She looked it over before undoing the clasp and fastening it around her neck.  At the bottom of the gift box was a business card.  Curiously she lifted it out.  There was the outline of an angel on it.  'Angel Investigations' it read in bold black letters.  She turned it over and on the back was written, 'If you're ever in trouble or need to reach me, call him.  He'll find me.  Lindsey'.  She smiled, tucking the card into her back pocket.  When she stepped out of the room she was surprised to see Maria, leaning against the hood of her Jetta.  

         "You okay?"

         Liz smiled.  Everything was going to be all right.  She just knew it.  "Yeah.  I'm good."

         "Miss him?"

         "Yeah.  I do.  I wasn't supposed to get so involved."

         Maria threw her arms around her friend giving her a huge hug.  "If people weren't meant to get emotionally involved we wouldn't have been gifted with emotions in the first place."

         "Still hurts though."  The realization that she would never see him again was beginning to hit her and the tears began to trail down her cheeks.  She wiped them away quickly.  She was determined to remember the good and not dwell on the fact that he was gone.  "I'm good.  You ready to go?"

         Maria nodded and watched her friend closely.  She spotted the necklace.  "Nice necklace.  It's from him, isn't it?"

         Liz clutched the angel tightly.  "Yeah.  It is."

         They got in the car and not another word was spoken as they drove toward the diner.  It was a new day and anything was possible.

         Four days later Lindsey was on his road to redemption.  It had taken an eighteen year old girl in the small town of Roswell, NM to teach him that he needed to face his past and make amends.  Hopefully he could convince one seriously brooding vampire that he was sincere this time.  Smiling softly, his truck zoomed past the sign.  Welcome to Los Angeles. 


End file.
